The best mistake of my life
by Hakuryuu have to marry Shuu
Summary: Kazune Kuyjou is a normal boy, but one day, a mysterius girl help Himeka. Two weeks later, the same girl went in Kazune and Himeka class. They are fiends and Karin and Kazune had a mistake; meet Karin's parents. What are the two escape from this? Can the two fell in love each other? I hope that you like it.


"Kazune-chan andiamo al mare?" mi chiese una ragazza dai capelli neri e gli occhi marroni.

"E perchè?" risposi

"Perchè è da tanto tempo che non ci andiamo"

" Va bene vai a chiamare Nishikiori" e corse via veloce come il vento. In effetti ha ragione, è da molto tempo che non andiamo al mare, bè poi è anche estate, e fa molto caldo ultimamamente, distrarci ci farà bene.

"Adesso arriverà Michiru. Vai a prepararti Kazune-chan" mi disse

"Va bene Himeka." e andai in camera mia a prepararmi.

"Kazune-kuun!" disse Nishikiori

"Eccoci eccoci" dissi mentre scendemmo le scale

"Allora sempre come sempre? Scuola e compiti tutto il tempo?"

"Cosa dovrei fare? Anzi è gia tanto che andiamo al mare. Andiamo o perderemo l'ultimo autobus" e uscemmo di casa.

Dopo un quarto d'ora arrivammo al mare, andavammo in un punto della spiaggia che era deserta e ci preparammo.

"Kazune-kun, secondo me Himeka-san stà sempre sola, dovrebbe trovarsi un'amica" mi disse mentre Himeka era in acqua

"Lo so, adesso comincieranno le superiori, così potrà farsi delle amiche, aspettiamo solo ancora due settimane" dissi, ma poi vidi un'onda enorme che stava per travolgere Himeka, così mi alzai di scatto, ma Himeka era scomparsa:

"HIMEKA! HIMEKA!" ma niente. A un punto vidi in mare due figure. Insieme a Himeka si trovava una ragazza con i capelli lunghi che stava cercando di portare Himeka a riva, anche se era svenuta. Il bagnino non ci fece entrare in acqua perchè si scatenò una tempesta e Himeka e l'altra ragazza erano molto a largo. Non riuscivo ad aspettare, così mi buttai in acqua e nuotai verso di loro. La ragazza stava facendo il possibile per portare Himeka salva a riva, ma poi un'altra onda stava per travolgerle entrambe. La ragazza prese Himeka e la lanciò nella mia direzione, io la presi, ma dopo la ragazza era stata inghiottita dall'onda, così portai Himeka da Nishikiori, che mi seguì, e iniziai a nuotare per cercare la ragazza. Quando fui dove era lei vidi del sangue, così mi immersi per vedere se era svenuta e la vidi che stava affogando e oltre ad essere svenuta, aveva il braccio pieno di sangue. Io andai da lei e la presi per il braccio, poi la tirai su e la portai a riva. La misi a terra e aspettai che si svegliasse, ma poi sentì:

"KARIN! Stai bene?!" e vidi due adulti correre verso di lei, credo i suoi genitori. Sua madre mi guardò e disse:  
"Ti ringrazio tanto che l'hai salvata"

"Stia tranquilla e poi lei stava salvando mia cugina, che stava affogando"

"Uhm... Mamma, Papà, dove sono?" disse la ragazza svegliandosi

"Karin grazie al cielo che stai bene" le disse suo padre

"Lo so- aiha" disse toccandosi il braccio, che era ancora pieno di sangue e aveva un taglio enorme.

"Aspetta, ti fascio. Comunque grazie uhm..come ti chiami?" chiese sua madre

"Kazune"

"Grazie infinite, poteva morire. Andiamo Karin" le disse sua madre aiutandola ad alzarsi

"Grazie Kazune" mi disse quella ragazza prima di andarsene con i suoi genitori

"Prego" dissi a bassa voce con una chiazza rosa sulle guance

"Kazune-kun è arrossito" mi disse Nishikiori da dietro

"N-non è vero!"

"Comunque quella ragazza credo di averla già vista da qualche parte" mi disse

"Va bene. Adesso andiamo a casa" dissi mentre Nishikiori portava Himeka sulle spalle.

DUE SETTIMANE DOPO...

"Kazune-chan, sei pronto? Dobbiamo andare a scuola" disse Himeka

"Eccomi andiamo" e ci avviammo a scuola. Vidi con la coda dell'occhio dentro una macchina la ragazza che salvò Himeka due settimane fa. Non credo sia lei e ci avviammo in classe. Quando la professoressa entrò in classe disse:

"Ragazzi seduti. Oggi abbiamo una nuova alunna. Viene da Kyoto e si è trasferita da sole due settimane. Siate gentili con lei perfavore. Entra pure" ed entrò una ragazza con i capelli legati in due codini, i capelli marrone molto chiaro, quasi biondo e gli occhi verdi smeraldo. I capelli le arrivavano fino sotto i gomiti.

"Lei si chiama Karin Hanazono. Forza presentati ai tuoi nuovi compagni" le disse

"B-buongiorno, mi chiamo Karin Hanazono e mi sono trasferita da Kyoto due settimane fa. Spero tanto di trovarmi bene e fare nuove amicizie" disse

"Perfetto. Miss Hanazono, vai vicino a Mr. Kuyjou" le disse. Aspetta, ma lei è la ragazza che ha salvato Himeka?! Possibile si trovi proprio nella nostra classe?! Lei si avvicinò al suo banco e disse sorridendo:

"Buongiorno" e si sedette. Adesso c'è la materia in cui nessuno mi può battere: matematica!

"Bene chi riesce a risolvere quest'operazione" Uhm...14794x698347=? Bella difficile

"Sì Miss Hanazono?"

"Fà 1033134551" disse un secondo dopo

"Giusto" Cosa?! Come cavolo ha fatto?! Non ha la calcolatrice!

"Vediamo questa. Mr. Kuyjou, rispondi tu" disse indicando la lavagna. [4735+51532] facile

"Fà 56267"

"Giusto" disse, ma suonò la campanella e si passò ad inglese

"Goodmorning class. Today we have to do a lot of things. Who wants to traduce the text in Japanese?" chiese. Anche adesso nessuno mi può battere. E ci lesse il testo.

"British pubs are a great place for lunch or dinner and the food isn't expensive. But don't sit down in a pub and wait for a waiter to serve have to order your food at the bar and you have to pay for your meal before it arrives." disse

"Pub britannici sono un ottimo posto per il pranzo o la cena e il cibo non è costoso . Ma non sederti in un pub, e aspettare che un cameriere per devi ordinare il cibo al bar e si deve pagare per il vostro pasto prima che arrivi ." disse Karin. Cosa?! Come cavolo fa?! Ci ha messo neanche un secondo! Pensavo di essere io il migliore, in tutto!

"Very good Miss Hanazono. For tomorrow you have to do a text of Kyoto in english. Do you want more time for the text?" chiese il professore

"No, it's fine for me" disse. Anche la pronucia. Come?! Sono io il migliore nessuno mi ha mai battuto e nessuno mi batterà. Proprio in quel momento suonò la campanella. Finalmente ginnastica, spero si faccia basket o calcio, là non mi potrà battere.

"Bene ragazzi, oggi faremmo calcio. I due capitani sono Miss Hanazono e Mr. Kuyjou" adesso non mi potrà battere. Io scelsi tutti i ragazzi e lei tutte le ragazze:

"Buona fortuna Kazune-kun" mi disse correndo a fianco a me con il pallone ai piedi. Mio dio è anche molto veloce. Passò il pallone a un'altra ragazza e la ripassò di nuovo a Karin. Per caso ha giocato a calcio?! Non riesco a scartarla. Arrivò davanti alla porta e fece goal. Aveva vinto, non ci credo, questa ragazza è troppo perfetta! Meno male che adesso c'è pranzo.

"Karin-chan, per caso eri tu quella che mi ha salvato due settimane fa al mare?" chiese Himeka

"Sì Himeka-chan"

"Ti ringrazio moltissimo, mi hai letteralmente salvato la vita"

"Di niente, alla fine tanto sono affogata anche io"

"Come?! Chi ti ha aiutato?!"

"Non mi ricordo. Mi ricordo solo che ha i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri" disse, ma io sentì ,visto che ero dietro il muro

"Un momento" e venne proprio dove ero io, mi prese per il braccio e disse:

"Per caso è lui?"

"Sì adesso mi ricordo. Kazune Kuyjou giusto?" chiese

"Sì. Tu invece Karin Hanazono?"

"Si" mi disse sorridendo

"Karin-chan, per caso ti sei già fatta delle amiche, oltre a me?"

"No"

"Kazune-chan, può venire al nostro tavolo?"

"Perchè no. Vieni Karin" le dissi mentre andavamo in mensa

"Arrivo" e venne con noi. Arrivammo in mensa e ci sedemmo:

"Ragazzi, io vado a prendere da mangiare. Vieni anche tu Himeka-chan?" disse Karin

"Arrivo. Aspettaci qua Kazune-chan"

"Ok" e se ne andarono.

"Ehi tu, ragazza nuova" disse una ragazza

"Sì?"

"Potresti venire con noi?"

"Certo" e andò con loro

"Noi siamo le Kazune-Z. Da adesso in poi non devi più parlare con il nostro Kuyjou-kun o ne pagherai le conseguenze"

"Cosa mi impedirà di farlo?"

"Non te la faremo passare liscia"

"E? Deciderò io cosa fare" disse andandosene

"Brutta puttana. Chi ti credi di essere?!" disse Matsuki tirandole un pugno in pancia e Hitomi una sberla che le lasciò il segno sulla guancia

"L-lasciatemi in pace. N-non ho fatto niente" disse cercando di alzarsi, ma Iru le tirò un calcio in faccia.

"Non devi più parlare con Kuyjou-kun" le disse Matsuki. Intanto Himeka vide tutto e corse da me:  
"KAZUNE-CHAN!"

"Che succede Himeka?! Dov'è Karin?!"

"Le Kazune-Z la stanno massacrando di botte"

"COSA?!" dissi e corsi da loro "Cosa le state facendo?!"

"Eccoti qua Kuyjou-kun. Questa ragazzina deve pagarla per averti parlato" disse Iru tirandole un'altro calcio in faccia. Ormai la sua faccia era piena di schiaffi e di sangue.

"Siete voi quelle che devono smetterla di minacciare la gente! Mi sono stufato!"

"Va bene. Fai quello che vuoi. Vai Hitomi" disse scocchiando le dita e Hitomi lanciò Karin giù dalle scale.

"KARIN!" dissi mentre cadeva e lei cadde sopra di me, fortunatamente la presi al volo

"Karin stai bene?" chiesi preoccupato

"C-credo di sì" mi rispose, poi guardai con sguardo minaccioso Matsuki e senza dire una parola scappò con le altre

"Vieni ti accompagno in infermeria" dissi dandole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi

"Grazie" e ci avviammo in infermeria. Mentre cammiammo, ad un punto, Karin cadde a terra.

"Stai bene?!"

"N-non ne sono completamente sicura, ma mi fa male solo la gamba" disse cercando di alzarsi

"Tieniti Karin" e la presi in braccio. Passammo davanti a molte classi con la porta aperta, e ci videro. Karin si mise le mani in faccia per quanto era rossa:

"K-kazune-kun, puoi mettermi giù? In realtà è molto imbarazzante"

"No" e continuai a camminare. Arrivammo in infermeria e spiegai tutto all'infermiera, che la curò. Poi dovetti tornare in classe e spiegai alla professoressa quello che era successo e che Karin si trovava in infermeria. Le Kazune-Z vennero sospese per un mese, così non potevano più darci fastidio. Le lezioni passarono lente e noiose, molto lente e soprattutto noiose. E dire che detto da me è strano. Finirono le lezioni e io e Himeka andammo da Karin. Quando entrammo, l'infermiera ci disse di fare più piano possibile, visto che stava dormendo. Intanto Himeka andò a casa e mi disse di avvisarla quando si sarebbe svegliata. Dopo 10 minuti, Karin finalmente si svegliò e si accorse di avere l'intera faccia piena di cerotti e una fascia che le copriva un occhio.

"Mi sono ridotta così tanto male?" chiese

"Sì anzi in realtà sei stata fortunata, potevi perdere completamente l'occhio destro"

"Aiuto, potevo diventare mezza cieca. Quando posso togliere la benda?"

"Credo domattina, prima di andare a scuola, ma devi prima sciacquare l'occhio bene"

"Ok. Adesso meglio se vado, i miei si staranno preoccupando"

"Tranquilla li ho avvisati di tutto e mi hanno detto che quando ti saresti svegliata, di portarti a casa tua"

"Va bene. Allora andiamo" e si alzò.

Mentre camminammo, le chiesi:

"Come mai sei così brava a scuola?"

"Vedi, io ho frequentato una scuola privata molto costosa a Kyoto, così ho imparato tutte quelle cose. Per tradizione, mi hanno insegnato il mio sport preferito"

"E qual'è? Il mio tiro con l'arco"

"Anche a me, ma a me lo hanno insegnato molto severamente. Pensa mi hanno insegnato anche il kendo"

"Ma allora perchè non ti sei difesa?"

"In realtà sono stata colta di sorpresa così non sono riuscita a difendermi"

"A proposito, sabato sei libera?"

"Fammi pensare... non credo, ho una competizione di tiro con l'arco"

"Anche io. Ti volevo chiedere se potevi venire a vedermi"

"Francamente credo che ti batterò"

"Senti tu ti sei allenata 5 anni, io invece 1 anno, c'è differenza"

"Lo so. Adesso scusa, ma devo correre a casa assolutamente, ho l'allenamento di tiro con l'arco. Grazie di cuore Kazune-kun" mi disse correndo e salutandomi con la mano

"Di niente e ciao. Aspetta devo venire con te, me lo hanno detto i tuoi"

"Prima prendimi" disse mollando nel parco la borsa su una panchina e cominciò a correre

"Scappa" disse mettendo la borsa vicino alla sua e cominciando a correre

"Ma sei una lumaca" mi disse da sopra un albero

"Senti non tutte le persone normali si arrampicano sugli alberi" le dissi arramppicandomi

"Adesso stai dicendo che non sono normale?" mi disse ridendo

"Non completamente"

"Sei bravo ad arrampicarti, devo dirlo"

"Grazie. Presa" le dissi prendendola per il piede

"Bene adesso mi hai preso. Possiamo andare a casa." mi disse

"Ok. Aspetta che scendo" e scesi dall'albero prima di Karin

"E-eccomi"

"Che c'è?"

"Ho le vertigini"

"E allora perchè ti sei arrampicata?"

"L'ho fatto involontariamente"

"Va bene. Aspetta che ti do una mano" dissi arrampicandomi e andando vicino a Karin

"Scusa Kazune-kun se devi fare tutto questo"

"Tranquilla, tanto era molto che non mi divertivo così" dissi ridendo "Forza sali" le dissi di salire sulle mie spalle

"V-va bene" e si mise sulle mie spalle

"Tieniti forte"

"S-sì" disse chiudendo gli occhi mentre scendemmo "S-siamo scesi?"

"Sì siamo a terra" le dissi mettendola giù, così aprì gli occhi

"Adesso meglio se andiamo a casa."

"Giusto" e andammo a prendere le borse. Arrivammo a casa di Karin e ci venne ad aprire sua madre:

"Ciao Kazune, vuoi entrare per caso? Poi adesso è tardi, se vuoi puoi mangiare da noi"

"La ringrazio molto"

"Karin stai bene?" le chiese il padre

"Sì, ma sabato ho la competizione o no?"

"Ci hanno detto di no"

"Allora neanche tu c'e l'hai giusto?"

"No"

"Che bello ho il sabato libero. Mamma vado a preparare la roba per tiro con l'arco e quando finisco di mangiare devo andare agli allenamenti"

"Giusto Karin. Visto che ci sei togliti la divisa"

"Karin aspetta, anche io stasera ho gli allenamenti, aspetta che vado a casa a cambiarmi e prendo la mia roba, torno subito" dissi uscendo di casa

"Va bene" e andò a cambiarsi

"Himeka, sono tornato" dissi entrando in casa

"Ah ciao Kazune-chan, stà meglio Karin-chan?"

"Sì. Sono venuto a cambiarmi e a prendere la roba per tiro con l'arco"

"Perchè? Dove vai?"

"La madre di Karin mi ha invitato a mangiare a casa sua e poi io e Karin andiamo agli allenamenti"

dissi andando in camera mia

"Capito. Allora anche Karin-chan fa tiro con l'arco"

"Sì" dissi entrando in camera. Mi tolsi la divisa, mi misi un paio di pantaloni e una maglietta e presi l'arco con la divisa.

"Io vado Himeka"

"Ciao Kazune-chan" disse sorridendo e cominciai a incamminarmi verso casa di Karin. Arrivai dopo 5 minuti. Suonai il campanello e la madre di Karin venne ad aprirmi:

"Eccoti. Karin si stà riscaldando con l'arco in giardino. Vuoi che la vado a chiamare?"

"No non serve. A proposito, dove si trova il giardino, vado a riscaldarmi anche io."

"Proprio qua dietro, giri a destra e vai dritto. Poi apri una porta e sei in giardino"

"La ringrazio" e seguì le indicazioni della madre di Karin. Aprì la porta e per poco una freccia non mi colpiva.

"O mio dio, ti ho fatto male per caso?" mi chiese preoccupata venendo da me

"Tranquilla tutto bene" dissi tirando fuori l'arco "Ti sfido a fare centro da là in fondo"

"Ti rendi conto di quello che hai detto?" disse con aria di sfida

"Sì"

"Ok" e si diresse dove avevo detto. Tese l'arco e prese bene la mira. Dopo pochi secondi lasciò la freccia e fece centro

"Tocca a te"

"Arrivo" e andai da lei. Tesi l'arco e presi la mira. Lasciai la freccia e feci anche io centro.

"Bravo Kazune. Brava Karin" sentimmo dalla porta di prima. Era il padre di Karin

"Grazie papi. Per caso è pronto?"

"Sì. Vi aspettiamo dentro"

"Arriviamo" disse Karin mettendo via l'arco "Andiamo Kazune-kun"

"Va bene" e andammo dentro. Mettemmo gli archi sul divano e andammo a sederci.

"Mamma cosa hai cucinato?" chiese sedendosi

"Ramen con anche Eel bread. Se avete ancora fame ho fatto il curry"

"GRAZIE MAMMA! Il curry quant'è piccante?"

"Molto piccante, non so se riesci a mangiarlo"

"Allora lo assaggerò. Tu cosa mangi Kazune-kun?"

"Il curry, adoro le cose piccanti" dissi prendendolo

"Allora buon appettito" ci dissero. Io intanto assaggiai il curry e dissi:

"Non è che sia così piccante. Che spezie ha messo dentro?" chiesi alla madre

"Pepe, peperoncino rosso e un'pò verde"

"Se lo vuole piccante, deve metterci almeno un peperoncino verde intero"

"Ti ringrazio Kazune. La prossima volta che verrai lo farò come hai detto"

"CAVOLO! Dobbiamo andare Kazune-kun, gli allenamenti cominciano tra dieci minuti, siamo in ritardo!" disse Karin alzandosi di colpo dalla sedia e andando a prendere la roba

"Vero! Vi ringrazio per il pranzo. Arrivederci" dissi prendendo la roba e correndo fuori con Karin

"Chissà cosa dirà l'insegnante quando mi vedrà ridotta così"

"Perchè?"

"Non vuole che i suoi studenti siano feriti, o faranno fare cose più faticose" disse tenendosi la fascia sull'occhio

"Capito. Adesso dobbiamo cambiarci, ci vediamo dopo" dissi correndo dentro lo spogliatoio

"A dopo" disse correndo dentro

"KUYJOU!" sentì da sotto e corsi giù "Eccomi"

"Sei in ritardo, ma visto che sei il migliore, non ti punirò. HANAZONO!"

"Mi scusi, eccomi" disse correndo giù con la mia stessa divisa

"Cosa ti è successo all'occhio?!" disse arrabbiato

"Mi hanno picchiato a scuola"

"E quello che ti ho insegnato fino ad adesso non è servito a niente?!"

"Mi dispiace, ma sono stata colta di sorpresa"

"Non funziona con me. Io ho fatto un'eccezione a farti entrare in un club maschile così importante e tu ti dimostri debole?! Per punizione dovrai lasciare il club seduta stante." le disse.

"S-sì maestro" disse salendo le scale

"E dopo dovrai restituirmi la divisa!"

"Sì"

"Bene, una in meno. Possiamo cominciare. Per-"

"Io lascio il club" dissi

"Stai scherzando Kuyjou?"

"No. Karin è molto più brava di me e lei la butta fuori?! Posso capire che nel tiro con l'arco gli occhi sono importanti, ma lei si stà impegnando davvero moltissimo in questo club! Non è colpa sua se l'hanno picchiata! Preferisce perdere tutte le competizioni senza di me e Karin, o farla rientrare e trattarla bene?!" gli gridai

"Hai vinto. Mi sono comportato male. HANAZONO!"

"E-eccomi" disse uscendo mentre piangeva

"Asciuga quelle lacrime e prendi l'arco, dobbiamo allenarci"

"S-sì" disse mentre sorrideva e si asciugava le lacrime. Venne vicino a me e mi chiese:

"Centri tu in tutta questa storia?"

"Forse"

"Ragazzi prima di cominciare, abbiamo tre nuove alunne: Hitomi, Iru e Matsuki"

"COSA?!" disse Karin

"Tu sei la ragazza nuova a scuola" disse Iru.

"Cosa ci fate qua? Volete picchiarmi ancora?"

"Forse, ma noi ci siamo iscritte perchè abbiamo saputo che Kuyjou-kun si trovava quà" disse Hitomi

"Cosa volete ancora da me? Avevo detto che non dovevate più starmi tra i piedi"

"Comunque non mi importa cosa ci facciate voi qua, voglio solo fare i miei allenamenti" disse Karin

"Ne siamo sicuri?" disse Matsuki correndo verso di lei, ma senza guardare, Karin mollò l'arco e bloccò il pugno con una mano

"Siete noiose, sempre la stessa tattica. Fatevi sotto" disse Karin

"Come vuoi. Hitomi, Iru" e corsero tutte e tre da Karin. Lei si abbassò, così Hitomi e Iru si colpirono a vicenda. Matsuki invece tirò un pugno a Karin in faccia e cadde a terra, ma si rialzò e le tirò un calcio in faccia che la fece cadere a terra.

"Adesso ho vinto" disse Karin

"C-come hai fatto?" disse il maestro a Karin

"Usavano sempre la stessa tecnica, così l'ho intercettata. Se non le dispiace, mi vado a sciacquare la faccia e mi tolgo le bende."

"V-va pure Hanazono" e se ne andò. Spiegatemi come cavolo è possibile fare una cosa del genere.

"Eccomi" disse tornando. Mentre si slegò le bende, si slegò anche i capelli.

"K-karin i capelli" disse rosso in faccia _Kazune ma cosa ti stà succedendo?! Perchè sei arrossito?!_

"Ah scusa" disse legandoseli di nuovo

"Bene ragazzi adesso possiamo continuare l'allenamento" disse il maestro. Passarono almeno 2 ore e l'allenamento finì. Andammo a cambiarci e tornammo a casa:

"Karin mi spieghi come hai fatto a fermarle?"

"Come ho detto prima, ho capito la loro strategia e le ho intercettate"

"Capito. Adesso vado a casa. Ci vediamo domani Karin"

"A domani" e entrò in casa. Intanto mi incamminai a casa e quando arrivai, Himeka non era in casa. C'era un biglietto sul tavolo che diceva che lei dormiva da Yi. Perfetto adesso ho da badare la casa da solo. Ah vero, domani è sabato perciò niente scuola. Cavolo, i compiti! Devo portaglieli domani, me ne sono dimenticato. Ma cosa mi succede?! Forse sono solo stanco, oggi sono successe molte cose. Andai al piano di sopra nella mia stanza e mi misi il pigiama. Guardai per un'pò la tv e poi mi addormentai. Poco dopo sentì il campanello suonare e andai ad aprire. Era Karin.

"Che c'è Karin?"

"Ti eri dimenticato la borsa a casa mia" mi disse ridandomela

"Come fai a sapere dove abito?"

"Bè fuori c'è una scritta che dice il tuo cognome. Non potevo immaginare che tu abitassi in una villa"

"Lo so, se ne meravigliano tutti. Aspetta un'attimo ti devo dare i compiti"

"Tranquillo, gli ho già fatti. Non chiedermi come, anche se non ho capito geometria, è l'unica materia che non capisco"

"Se vuoi te la spiego"

"Grazie. Aspetta un momento che corro a casa dei miei e lielo dico."

"Ok, ma fai veloce, non è sicuro andare in giro adesso"

"Tranquillo, non succederà niente" e cominciò a correre. Dopo neanche due minuti era tornata:

"E-e-eccomi" disse riprendendo fiato

"Riprendi fiato e entra" ed entrò

"Da dentro è ancora più grande."

"Forza andiamo su che spiego" e salimmo le scale

"Bene, se vuoi fare questo, devi moltiplicare questo per questo, dividere il risultato per 4 e fare la radice quandrata."

"Finalmente ho capito. Grazie infinite Kazune-kun" disse mentre faceva i problemi. Dopo neanche mezz'ora li aveva finiti

"Ho finito"

"Bene. Sono anche tutti giusti" dissi controllandoli

"Evvai!"

"Adesso che hai capito, non devi andare a casa?"

"M-meglio di no"

"Per caso è successo qualcosa?"

"..."

"Dì la verita Karin. Tu queste cose le sapevi, sei voluta andare via da casa, giusto?"

"S-sì"

"Vuoi raccontarmi tutto?"

"Va bene, ma giurami che non lo dirai a nessuno"

"Lo giuro" dissi, ma lei si tirò su la manica della maglietta e si vide una fascia

"Che è successo?"

"Mio padre era contrario a farmi partecipare a tiro con l'arco e mi voleva ritirare dalla scuola, io ero contraria così mi sbattè alla finestra e la finestra si ruppe, le schegge mi tagliarono e mi dissero di non volermi più vedere almeno per un'pò di tempo"

"Per prima cosa, togliti la fascia" e se la tolse. Io le controllai il braccio e dissi:

"Fà male se tocco qua?" e toccai un'pò sotto il taglio

"S-sì"

"Seguimi. Devi cambiare le fascie, sono messe male" dissi

"Vengo" e mi seguì. Andai in cucina a prendere il kit per il primo soccorso, tirai fuori delle fascie e le fasciai il braccio. Quando finì chiesi:  
"Va meglio?"

"Sì grazie"

"Di niente. Per caso sai dove andare?"

"No. Scusa se non te l'ho chiesto prima, ma tu vivi da solo?"

"No, vive qua anche Himeka"

"E basta?"

"Sì"

"Capisco"

"Perchè i tuoi genitori la prima volta che li ho visti mi sembravano così gentili, e adesso fanno questo?"

"Loro vogliono essere all'apparenza gentili, ma in realtà non li importa niente di me. Ho cominciato a essere la migliore in classe e a fare sport maschili per dimostrare ai miei genitori che non sono completamente inutile. Per loro sono solo una ragazzina che non sa fare niente e non farà niente nella vita soltanto perchè mio papà è il direttore di una marca molto importante e mia madre è la presidente di una marca di cosmetici molto conosciuta. Praticamente è da tutta la vita che io vengo picchiata dai miei genitori perchè non so fare niente"

"Ho un'idea, sai che adesso il Luna Park è aperto? Ci sei mai andata?"

"No, non ci sono mai andata"

"Va bene. Vai in camera di Himeka e cambiati. Niente gonna però"

"Ok" disse salendo le scale. _Perfetto_

Dopo 10 minuti, Karin scese.

"Eccomi" disse. Aveva un paio di pantaloncini in jeans e un top nero con un cuore bianco al centro. Aveva delle Jordan nere e i capelli sciolti. Quanto caspita ce li ha lunghi?!

"C-che c'è?"

"No niente. Andiamo" dissi uscendo

"Aspetta, ma non è troppo tardi per uscire? Tutti sono a casa"

"Tranquilla, fidati di me." dissi salendo in moto "Che aspetti? Forza mettiti il casco e tieniti forte" le dissi mentre mi mettevo il casco.

"Va bene" disse confusa mentre si mise il casco e si tenne a me

"Pronta?"

"Sì" e partimmo "Dove stiamo andando?"

"Non te lo dico"

"Cattivo"

"Hahaha lo so" e cominciai a rallentare. Mi fermai e tolsi il casco.

"Perchè ti sei fermato?"

"Guarda tu stessa" e si tolse il casco: era rimasta meravigliata. Si vede che è una che non è mai andata al Luna Park

"Grazie Kazune-kun"

"Di niente. Adesso cosa vuoi provare?"

"Montagne russe!" e mi trascinò là. Salimmo e Karin sembrava entusiasta all'idea. Cominciò la corsa e Karin si stava divertendo come una matta. Io mi divertivo un casino. Scendemmo dalle montagne russe e io avevo i capelli ovunque.

"Sei buffissimo"

"Perchè?"

"Hai i capelli ovunque" e mi sistemai.

"Kazune-chan! Karin-chan!" sentimmo e ci girammo, era Himeka

"Ciao Himeka-chan. Cosa ci fai qua?" chiese Karin

"Ero venuta qua con Miyon-chan. E voi?"

"Chiedilo a Kazune-kun"

"Perchè Karin non era mai andata al Luna Park"

"Bè ciao" e se ne andò

"Adesso?" chiesi

"Credo c-" disse, ma la interruppe qualcuno

"Signorina Karin! Torni quà"

"Tsk! Kazune-kun dobbiamo scappare!" disse Karin

"Che succede?!"

"I miei mi hanno trovato"

"Va bene. Torniamo alla moto" e cominciammo a correre

"Si fermi signorina!"

"Neanche morta!"

"Forza metti il casco" dissi passandole il casco. Se lo mise e salì dietro di me. Io partì, ma un'auto ci seguì. Karin si girò e vide i suoi genitori

"Kazune-kun ci sono i miei genitori nella macchina! Se mi prendono sono morta!"

"Tieniti più forte possibile" le dissi. Lei si strinse molto forte e io accellerai in un modo pazzesco

"Come fanno ancora a seguirci?" disse

"Non lo so"

A quel punto dalla macchina si aprì il tettuccio e uscì il padre di Karin con una pistola in mano:

"Torna qua Karin, o ucciderò il tuo amichetto"

"Kazune-kun và più veloce, ci vogliono uccidere!"

"Ho un'altra idea" dissi e mi addentrai nella foresta. Là non ci seguirono e dopo neanche un chilometro, ci fermammo

"Credo che così non ci seguiranno" dissi guardandomi in torno

"M-ma adesso cosa facciamo? Se ti troveranno con me ti uccideranno sul serio"

"No loro non mi uccideranno"

"Karin! Sei qua?!" sentimmo da un'pò di distanza

"Questa è la voce di mio padre"

"Ma sono insistenti! Corri!" e cominciammo a correre. Arrivammo dall'altra parte del bosco, ma ci seguiva ancora. Karin non ce la faceva più e io stavo perdendo colpi. Dove potevamo andare? Idea!

"Karin sali sull'albero!" dissi

"E tu?"

"Fidati. Adesso vai!"

"Va bene" e iniziò a salire sull'albero. Arrivò a 5 metri d'altezza e ci guardò. Io e il padre di Karin eravamo l'uno davanti all'altro:

"Cosa vuoi tu?! Mio figlia non deve stare con gente come te!"

"Come se le importasse di sua figlia" dissi

"Non sono affari tuoi! Sono io il padre e tu non la conosci per niente!"

"Mi sa che si è dimenticato quando lei ha salvato mia cugina. Alla fine l'ho salvata io, o lei poteva morire"

"Sai quanto mi interessa?! Le donne devono obbedire agli uomini!"

"Davvero?"

"Certo. Donne come lei non avranno mai un futuro, devono essere mantenute da uomini ricchi."

"Non so cosa direbbe se fosse qua adesso"

"Bè lei non saprà mai della nostra chiaccherata, perchè tu non liela potrai raccontare" disse tirando fuori una pistola. _Adesso ho paura_

"SMETTILA PAPA'!" disse Karin piangendo

"Eccoti qua. Ti abbiamo insegnato che non si ascoltano le conversazioni altrui?!"

"N-non mi interessa! Lui non centra! Sono io che non so fare niente, apparte farmi picchiare"

"Hai ragione, figlia. Per punizione, morirai" disse puntandole la pistola

"P-papà..." disse Karin cadendo dall'albero

"KARIN!" e la presi al volo, fortunatamente

"Non la toccare, rifiuto umano!"

"Ho fatto bene a portarmelo dietro" dissi tirando fuori un coltellino

"Cosa vorresti fare? Io ho una pistola e tu un misero coltellino. Ti ucciderò" _Posso dirlo, tanto Karin è svenuta_

"A lei interessano le persone ricche, giusto?"

"Sì"

"Bene, perchè io sono il figlio del milionario Kazuto Kuyjou, anche se adesso defunto. Perciò ho ereditato il patrimonio di mio padre"

"C-cosa?"

"Ha capito bene. Lei vorrebbe che sua figlia sposasse un ricco?"

"Certo."

"Bene, se lei lascerà me e Karin in pace, le prometto che la sposerò"

"Davvero?! Sono d'accordo e scusa se ho tentato di ucciderti" e scappò via. _Quello che può fare il denaro_

"Uhm..K-kazune-kun?"

"Eccomi Karin"

"Cosa è successo?"

"Sei caduta dall'albero, ma ho messo in fuga tuo padre. Ha detto che ci lascerà in pace."

"Che bello, finalmente" disse alzandosi

"Meglio tornare a casa"

"Ma ci metteremo tutta la notte a tornare e poi sono stanca" disse sbadigliando

"Allora dobbiamo rimanere qua a dormire."

"Decidi tu" disse strofinandosi gli occhi

"Troviamo un posto dove dormire"

"Ok" e cominciammo a camminare. Dopo un quarto d'ora, ci sistemammo e Karin si mise subito a dormire. Invece io accesi un fuoco. Erano credo le 2 di notte. Non riuscivo a dormire, così feci un giro. Poco distante da dove ci eravamo accampati, vidi un lago che dava vista sulla pianura, insomma era bellissimo. Rimasi là fino alle 4 e mezza. Poi il sole cominciò a sorgere e ci fù uno spettacolo bellissimo. Decisi di andare a chiamare Karin per farlielo vedere. Corsi da lei e dissi:

"Karin svegliati!"

"Che succede?"

"Vieni a vedere"

"Arrivo" e si alzò. La portai al lago e le chiusi gli occhi:

"Siamo arrivati?" mi chiese

"Sì" e tolsi le mani

"Mio Dio che bello. Non ho mai visto delle cose del genere" disse meravigliata

"Come? Non hai mai visto un'alba?" dissi sedendomi

"No. I miei non mi fanno uscire di casa molto spesso, se non devo andare a scuola o agli allenamenti"

"Cominciamo ad andare a prendere la moto?"

"Ma non era dall'altra parte del bosco?"

"Sono andato a prenderla e ho trovato una strada che ci porterà a casa"

"Arrivo" e mi seguì. Salimmo in moto e andammo in strada. In 20 minuti fummo a casa.

"Finalmente alla civiltà"

"Dobbiamo cambiarci e fare anche una doccia, non ci siamo fatti la doccia da ieri" dissi

"Giusto. Per caso Himeka-chan è già a casa?"

"Non credo, sono le cinque del mattino" e entrammo

"Finalmete siete tornati. Kuyjou vai già via con ragazze?" chiese qualcuno. Io e Karin arrossimo

"N-non è come pensi e chi sei?"

"Dovresti riconoscere il tuo rivale" disse Kuga

"Tu. Cosa ci fai qua?!"

"Ho sentito che una nuova alunna ti frequenta. E dicono che è anche molto carina. Per caso è lei?" disse indicandola

"Sì, problemi in contrario?" dissi

"Bè vorrei anche io frequentarla" disse provando con Karin. Intanto lei era rossa in faccia. Io cercai di trattenermi per non tirargli un pugno, ma glielo tirai comunque.

"Provaci ancora e non ci andrò così leggero"

"Non è giusto che solo te puoi frequentare belle ragazze."

"Non sono affari tuoi"

"Come ti chiami dolcezza?" disse Kuga

"Karin"

"Va bene adesso sai il suo nome. La porta si trova là" dissi indicando la porta

"Calmo, guarda che non puoi solo te divertirti con lei"

"Mi sa che c'è qualcuno che le vuole prendere"

"Di sicuro non io" disse

"Senti non è perchè sei una star devi comportarti come se tutte le ragazze che incontri si innamorino di te a prima vista. La vita non và così"

"Davvero?" disse, ma sentì Karin che mi disse nell'orecchio:

"Ho un piano lasciami fare"

"Che tipo di piano?"

"Per farlo andare via da quà"

"Va bene, ma fai in fretta"

"Kuga senti ho capito che tu e Kazune-kun non andate in buoni rapporti, ma potresti per favore uscire?"

"No"

"Credo che le voglia prendere veramente Kazune-kun. Lo pestiamo?" disse con un sorrisino malvagio

"Hai ragione" dissi con lo stesso sorrisino. Poco dopo lo picchiammo così tanto che dovettero portarlo all'ospedale. Lui disse che eravamo stati noi a picchiarlo, ma dissi che aveva battuto forte la testa

"Quando vuoi sei malvagia lo sai?"

"Sì. Adesso devo andare a lavarmi, puzzo un'pò" e salì le scale

"Ok, ma fai veloce, devo farmela anche io"

Dopo mezz'ora scese si nuovo, questa volta con i capelli legati.

"Karin-chan!"

"Ciao Himeka-chan"

"Domani io sono occupata e dovrei fare la spesa, potresti andare al mio posto, se non ci sono problemi?"

"Certo, domani dopo scuola vado a prenderle e poi torno"

"Aspetta che te le scrivo" e scrisse non so quante cose, praticamente un papiro intero

"T-ti serve veramente tutta questa roba?" chiese Karin guardando quel foglio inquietata

"Sì. Se vuoi posso farti accompagnare da Michiru"

"Michiru...ah intendi Micchi"

"Lo conosci?"

"Sì. Quando vivevo in Inghilterra, l'ho conosciuto e abbiamo fatto amicizia"

"Allora posso farti accompagnare anche da Jin-chan"

"ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!" dissimo all'unisolo io e Karin

"V-va bene. Cosa volete da mangiare?"

"Non lo so"

"Io non ho fame. Comunque fammi qualcosa così se dopo ho fame mangio" disse Karin. Mentre mangiammo, il campanello suonò e andai ad aprire: era il postino.

"Sì?"

"Ho una lettera per la signorina Karin Hanazono. Si trova qua?"

"Sì. Karin c'è una lettera per te"

"Eccomi" e l'aprì. La lesse e disse:

"Grazie per il disturbo" disse mentre cercava di sorridere, anche se era pallida in faccia

"Di niente. Arrivederci" disse chiudendo la porta

"Karin stai bene? Sei pallida"

"Aspetta un secondo" disse andando davanti al muro. Poi lo prese a pugni in un modo violentissimo. Io e Himeka cercammo di fermarla, ma inutile. Dopo due minuti, aveva le mani piene di sangue e decise di sedersi.

"Che succede? Cosa c'è scritto in quella lettera?"chiese Himeka

"G-guarda tu stessa" e le consegnò la lettera . Lei la lesse velocemente e disse:

"Perchè non ce ne hai parlato prima?" disse

"Francamente, neanche io lo sapevo"

"Cosa?" chiesi

"Karin-chan se non tornerà a casa, verranno a portarla via con la forza. Ha solo una settimana di tempo per decidere"

"E io non ci tornerò in quella sottospecie di casa"

"O dovrà sposare un ricco" continuò

"Ma ho solo 16 anni"

"Adesso che si fà" disse Himeka

"Aspettate qua. Ho un'idea. Può darsi che sia rischiosa, ma ci devo provare" disse Karin alzandosi e andando all'entrata

"Dove stai andando?" chiesi

"C'è solo una persona che può aiutarmi" disse correndo fuori

"Himeka, questo è tutto un tuo piano?"

"Solo la parte che deve andare a fare la spesa, il resto non l'ho pianificato io"

"Cosa intendi?"

"Vedi, Karin-chan mi ha detto che domani è il suo compleanno così mentre lei era fuori, potevamo farle una festa a sorpresa"

"A me ha detto che i suoi non le hanno mai fatto una festa di compleanno"

"Perfetto. Prima però dobbiamo scoprire cosa vuole fare Karin-chan"

"Giusto"

Passò più di un'ora e mezza, ma Karin non era ancora tornata. Io e Himeka eravamo preoccupati e non riuscivamo a calmarci. A un tratto qualcuno bussò alla porta e Himeka andò ad aprire:

"Eccoti Karin-chan. Dove sei stata?"

"Fammi entrare e vi spiego tutto" e la fece entrare

"Micchi mi ha detto che potrebbe aiutarmi con questa facenda. Ha detto che potrebbe portarmi per qualche tempo, credo due anni, in Inghilterra, così farò perdere le mie tracce. Il problema è che mi serve un'altro passaporto, con un'altro nome."

"Così tanto devi restarci?" chiese Himeka

"Se è per far perdere le mie tracce, sì"

"Senti Karin-chan, te lo presto io il passaporto, tanto non mi serve e non ho la foto"

"Ti ringrazio moltissimo Himeka-chan"

"Quando devi partire?"

"Domani notte, intorno alle 4"

"Allora vieni, ti presto dei miei vestiti e la mia valigia"

"Grazie" disse Karin andandosene con Himeka al piano di sopra

 _Bene, adesso Karin se ne andrà via con Nishikiori per due anni. Bè mi fido di più di Nishikiori che di Kuga. Anche se domani è il suo compleanno, voglio fare qualcosa che non dimenticherà, ma cosa?! Forse la porto fuori prima della festa a sorpresa, così Himeka ha anche più tempo. Ma come farò a rimanere senza Karin per due anni? Ma stò dicendo che mi piace o no? Non posso mentire, almeno non a me stesso._

"Kazune-chan! Vieni un momento su" chiese Himeka

"Arrivo" dissi salendo le scale "Che c'è?"

"Come faremo domani?"

"Se vuoi saltiamo la spesa e la porto io fuori da qualche parte"

"Ottima idea. Adesso vai a chiederlielo"

"Aspetta cosa?!"

"Non volevi uscire con lei?"

"Ma non è un'appuntamento!"

"Hai un'appuntamento?" chiese Karin uscendo dalla stanza

"Ti ci metti anche tu! Io non ho un appuntamento!" dissi

"Ok. Scusa se ti ho disturbato" disse scendendo le scale e uscendo di casa

"Cos'ha?"

"Mi sa che è per quello che le hai detto"

"O mio dio. Himeka è colpa tua" dissi scendendo le scale

"Buona fortuna Kazune-chan"

"Grazie" dissi sarcasticamente mentre uscivo di casa.

"Eccoti qua Karin" disse qualcuno mentre passavo

"Non dovresti essere in ospedale?!" disse con tono triste, come se poco fa avesse pianto

"Sai se sei una star puoi farti curare subito"

"Cosa vuoi?"

"Adesso che non c'è Kuyjou posso fare quello che voglio" disse con un sorrisino malvagio

"N-no, lasciami in pace" si sentiva chiaramente che stava piangendo

"No. Tanto adesso non c'è Kuyjou, non mi potrà fare niente. E comunque sei troppo carina per lui, non ti merita"

"Prova ancora a ripetere quello che hai detto, e ti uccido"

"Ma che paura" disse buttando a terra Karin.

"Kuga allontana quelle mani da Karin!" dissi uscendo allo scoperto

"Perchè arrivi sempre nei momenti meno opportuni. Lasciami finire."

"Se non te ne vai immediatamente, potrei farti fuori subito" dissi talmente arrabbiato che potevo ucciderlo subito

"Prova ad avvicinarti, e la uccido" disse mettendo un coltello sul suo collo.

"Non ci provare neanche" disse Karin cercando di liberarsi

"Stai ferma!" disse tirandole una sberla.

"TU!" dissi tirandogli un calcio in faccia "Lo vuoi capire che non le piaci?!"

"Qualcuno qua è geloso" disse alzandosi

"Io non sono per niente geloso"

"Ma davvero?"

"Sì. Karin entra in casa"

"M-ma-"

"HO DETTO ENTRA IN CASA!"

"V-va bene" e corse dentro

"Cosa vorresti fare adesso?" disse Kuga

"E tu?"

"Io voglio Karin tutta per me, niente di che"

"Ma dai. Mi dispiace ma prima dovrai passare su di me"

"Coraggioso. Fatti sotto" e cominciammo a picchiarci. Gli tirai un pugno in faccia e lo feci cadere a terra, ma lui mi tirò un calcio sotto la mascella, che mi fece cadere a terra. Continuammo ad andare avanti così per almeno mezz'ora, fino a quando non arrivò Nishikiori che ci fermò. Io dovetti entrare per medicarmi, così vidi Karin in salotto. Lei si girò, e stava piangendo, venne verso da me e mi tirò un pugno in faccia. Poi se ne andò senza dire una parola. _Che le è successo? Sarà perchè ho picchiato qualcuno per difenderla? Non ne ho la minima idea._

"Kazune-kun, Hanazono-san ti ha raccontato di quello che le ho detto?" disse entrando

"Sì perchè?"

"Sicuro che non ti mancherà?"

"Certo che mi mancherà"

"Scusa, ma è per lei"

"No hai ragione" dissi alzandomi

"Ma cosa è successo?"

"Chiedilo a Karin, non ne voglio parlare" dissi andandomene. Intanto Karin scese e venne da me:

"Ehm..K-kazune-kun.."

"Che c'è?"

"S-scusa per prima"

"Per cosa?"

"P-per averti tirato un pugno" disse piangendo

"Tranquilla"

"NO! Tu pensi che per me sia facile andare via per due anni! Quà ho tutte le persone importanti per me!"

"No non lo penso. Anche per me è difficile vederti andare via non so dove e per due anni"

"C-cosa?"

"Non voglio che tu te ne vada" dissi abbracciandola

"N-neanche io voglio andarmene. Voglio rimanere quà" disse piangendo _Kazune ce la puoi fare! Diglielo!_

"Comunque questo è per te, non posso farci niente" dissi lasciandola andare _Non ce l'ho fatta. Io e la mia paura di essere respinto! Si vede che tu le piaci Kazune!_

"M-ma io-"

"Niente 'ma'. Domani Hiemka mi ha detto di portarti in giro, la spesa la farà più tardi perciò adesso a dormire" le dissi

"Va bene" disse andando su per le scale "Un momento, dove dormo?"

"Con me" dissi talmente semplicemente che mi spaventai da solo

"Che? Non stavo ascoltando"

"Ti faccio vedere. Entra in questa stanza" e entrò nella mia stanza

"E poi?"

"Dormi. Verrò più tardi anche io"

"Aspetta, COME?!" disse arrossendo

"Dove pensavi di dormire? Sul divano?"

"Perciò...io...tu...insieme?"

"Sì. Non ti farò niente, non sono quel tipo di ragazzo" dissi uscendo

"Kazune-kun sei un pervertito!"

"Un'pò. Buonanotte"

"Notte" e si mise nel letto

"Perchè Hanazono-san stava gridando che sei un pervertito?" mi chiese preoccupato

"Tranquillo, non le ho fatto niente"

"Va bene. Domani notte verrò a prenderla, intorno alle 3 di notte"

"Ok. Ci penserò io a svegliarla"

"Prima vi ho visti dalla finestra"

"COSA?!"

"Eravate così carini che io e Himeka-san non ce la facevamo a smettere di guardarvi"

"Anche Himeka?!"

"Tranquillo, non racconteremo niente di quello che abbiamo visto a Jin-san, per la vostra incolumità"

"Grazie, ma non lo volevo sapere"

"Ok. Adesso vado." disse uscendo

"Ciao"

"Kazune-chan"

"Sì?"

"Lielo hai chiesto?"

"Sì, mi ha detto che è ok"

"Perfetto, devi portarla fuori tutto il giorno"

"Ma non ce la farò mai"

"No, so che ce la farai"

"Ok. Augurami buona fortuna. Adesso vado a dormire"

"Notte" e salì le scale. Andai in camera mia e vidi la porta del balcone (perchè ho un balcone in camera) aperta, andai a controllare e vidi Karin che guardava in cielo. Piano piano mi avvicinai e mi misi vicno a lei:

"Che ci fai qua? Non dovresti dormire?"

"Non riesco proprio a dormire" disse continuando a guardare il cielo _Forza adesso! Ce la puoi fare!_

"E perchè?"

"Bè stò pensando a moltissime cose e non riesco a dormire. Tipo all'andare in Inghilterra, a come fare smettere Kuga di darmi fastidio, come dire ai miei genitori che in realtà li voglio molto bene, di quanto non vorrei lasciare qua Himeka-chan, anche tu ovviamente, ma se non voglio che i miei mi costringano devo."

"Ti capisco, anche io ho un casino in testa ultimamente."

"Cosa devo fare secondo te Kazune-kun?"

"Bè non lo so. Io in realtà vorrei che tu non te ne andasti, ma non ti posso costringere"

"Insomma, mi stai dicendo che non vuoi che me ne vada perchè dopo ti sentiresti il migliore di nuovo in classe, vero?" disse sorridendo

"No non è per questo, non fraintendere. Io voglio soltanto che tu sia felice" _Manca poco, resisti e poi dillo! Chissene se ce Himeka o Nishikiori!_

"Grazie, anche se adesso sono felice"

"A proposito, ma se vuoi rimanere, non dovevi sposarti?"

"Io? Sposarmi? Sono due parole che non vanno mai bene insieme. Bè forse quando sarò più grande, adesso ho solo 16 anni, ho tutta la vita d'avanti"

"Hai ragione"

"Per caso hai una gomma, una matita e un foglio bianco?"

"Sì perchè?"

"Disegnare mi aiuta a rilassarmi e a momenti a trovare la stanchezza"

"Vado a prenderli" e mi alzai, tornai dentro e presi quello che mi ha chiesto. Tornai indietro e lieli dai. Lei cominciò a disegnare la sagoma di una ragazza, la modificò varie volte, poi cominciò a fare la faccia e i capelli. Poi fece i vestiti e il resto, aveva una valigia ed era in un aereoporto. Dietro i sui amici la salutavano e speravano che tornasse. Ma lei stà disegnando la scena della partenza di domani notte. Deve essere veramente molto triste se disegna quella scena. Quando mancò poco alla fine del disegno, cadde una lacrima sul foglio:

"Che c'é?" chiesi guardandola

"Io...non ce la faccio!" disse abbracciandomi. Per pochi secondi non feci nulla, ma poi l'abbracciai.

"Shh..sono qua tranquilla"

"G-grazie"

"Prego" Rimasino abbracciati per un'pò di tempo, finchè non mi accorsi che Karin stava dormendo. La presi in braccio e la misi nel letto. Andai a mettermi il pigiama e andai nel letto con lei. Dormire insieme a lei è molto tranquillizzante e soprattutto è bellissima quando dorme, ancora più bella di quanto non lo è sveglia. Alla fine non sono riuscito a dirglielo. Ho ancora domani o dovrò aspettare due anni.

La mattina mi svegliai e vidi che Karin stava ancora dormendo, andai giù e comiciai a fare la colazione. Dopo un'pò di tempo Karin si svegliò:

"Buongiorno" disse come se fosse uno zombie

"Giorno"

"Cosa c'è da mangiare?"

"Oggi torta alle fragole, panna e cioccolato"

"Ma è la mia torta preferita!"

"Coincidenze"

"Quando dobbiamo andare?" disse mangiando la torta

"Quando abbiamo finito la colazione"

"Va bene. Io vado a prepararmi, visto che ho finito" disse alzandosi e andando su per le scale

"Himeka, puoi cominciare" dissi

"Ok" e andai in camera mia. Mi misi dei pantaloncini in jeans con una camicia bianca senza maniche e delle Converse nere alte. Quando Karin scese aveva una gonna nera in tulle, una canottiera bianca e sopra un gilet in jeans. Aveva anche delle calze nere fino sotto il ginocchio e degli stivali sopra bianchi.

"Eccomi. Andiamo?" mi disse

"S-sì. Andiamo" dissi uscendo. Andammo prima in gelateria per prendere un gelato, poi in un negozio di caramelle. Andammo in giro tutto il giorno. Passammo davanti a una gioielleria e Karin si fermò a guardare la vetrina:

"Guarda che belle" disse indicando due collane, una con un diamante blu e uno verde smeraldo.

"Vero. Aspetta qua devo andare al bagno" dissi entrando

"Ok"

"Buonasera, posso esserle utile?"

"Sì. Prenda le due collane in vetrina"

"Ok" e le andò a prendere

"Me le potrebbe impacchettare?"

"Certo" e le incartò

"Grazie"

"Arrivederci" e mi misi la scatola in tasca

"Ci ne hai messo di tempo"

"Non trovavo il bagno"

"Va bene. Andiamo" e continuammo a camminare. Arrivammo in un parco e ci sedemmo:

"Oggi mi sono divertita devo proprio dirlo" mi disse

"Anche io"

"Spero che Kuga non ti darà fastidio"

"Sò come farlo smettere"

"Come?"

"Picchiarlo a sangue"

"La fai semplice te"

"Lo so" ad un tratto Himeka mi chiamò al cellulare "Un'attimo Karin"

"Ok"

"-Che c'è Himeka?-"

"-Quà è tutto pronto. Potete venire. Le hai preso il regalo a proposito?-"

"-Già fatto. Adesso arriviamo-"

"-Ok. A dopo-"

"-A dopo-" e buttai giù "Karin andiamo a casa?"

"Va bene" e tornammo a casa.

"Cavolo! Ho dimenticato le chiavi. Aspetta qua vado a vedere se la porta sul retro è aperta. Aspetta quà" e cominciai a correre

"Ok" disse cercando di aprirla, e si aprì

"Strano, la porta è aperta" e entrò

"Kazune-kun. Himeka-chan. C'è qualcuno?" disse ma non risposimo. A un tratto le luci si accesero e io, Himeka e Nishikiori dissimo:

"AUGURI KARIN!"

"Mio Dio" disse piangendo e venne ad abbracciarci

"Non è oggi il tuo compleanno Karin-chan?" disse Himeka

"Sì"

"Bene, allora non piangere."

"Ok" e si asciugò le lacrime

"La mangiamo o no la tornta?" disse Nishikiori

"Sììì" disse esultando

"Kazune-kun" mi disse e io andai a prenderla. Quando tornai avevo in mano la sua torta preferita, quella che aveva mangiato la mattina, ma più grande.

"Ho fame" disse Karin mentre guardava la torta

"E allora mangia" dissi

"Giusto" e cominciò a mangiarla. Sembrava si fosse dimenticata che stanotte andrà in Inghilterra e io e gli altri abbiamo detto che per almeno stasera non ne avremo parlato.

"Questa torta è buonissima!"

"L'abbiamo fatta io e Himeka" dissi

"COSA?!"

"Hai capito bene Karin"

"Questa è ancora più buona di tutte quelle che ho mai mangiato"

"Bè grazie"

"Adesso basta parlare di torte e robe del genere" disse Nishikiori alzandosi

"Cosa intendi Micchi?"

"Adesso vedi. Himeka-san. Kazune-kun"

"Ho capito" disse Himeka alzandosi

"Che succede?"

"Vedrai" dissi andandomene con gli altri al piano di sopra. Tornammo poco dopo e Himeka disse:

"Auguri Karin-chan" e le do un cofanetto bianco con dentro un paio di orecchini neri a forma di fiocco

"Grazie Himeka-chan!" disse abbracciandola

"Prego"

"Tocca a me" e le diede un pacco incartato lungo. Lei lo scartò e vide un arco nuovo e molto costoso

"Grazie grazie grazie Micchi"

"Di niente"

"Karin seguimi" le dissi

"Ok" e mi seguì. Andammo in giardino e mi fermai a un punto:

"Kazune-kun?"

"Chiudi gli occhi"

"Ok." e li chiuse. Io aprì il cofanetto e le misi la collana con il diamante azzurro al collo. Io mi misi l'altra collana, con il diamante verde smeraldo.

"Puoi aprire gli occhi" e li aprì. Vide la collana e mi guardò:

"Ti adoro!" disse saltandomi letteralmente addosso

"Lo so"

"Anche tu hai la mia stessa collana"

"Ovvio, cosa pensavi?"

"Non lo so" _Forza Kazune adesso o mai più!_

"Posso parlarti?"

"Certo"

"Ehm.." dissi arrossendo _Non è il momento per arrossire. Sei a un passo dal tuo desiderio! Forza!_

"Allora?"

"Io non voglio che te ne vada perchè mi piaci!" dissi rosso in faccia _Ce l'hai fatta Kazune!_

"Cosa?"

"H-hai capito. Non so cosa farei in questi due anni senza di te. Io non voglio rimanere solo!"

"A-anche io voglio restare con te. S-se fosse per me, io rimarrei quà" disse Karin piangendo abbracciandomi

"Karin" dissi abbracciandola "Mi mancherai tantissimo"

"Anche io"

"Però devi promettermi una cosa"

"Cosa?" disse staccandosi

"Non devi mai perdere o togliere o rompere quella collana."

"Sì. Ora che guardo bene è il colore dei tuoi occhi" disse guardandola

"Se no perchè l'ho presa?"

"Giusto."

"Forza entriamo dentro"

"Ok" _Aspetta un momento Kazune! Non ti sei dimenticato qualcosa?! Io mi sono dichiarato, ma alla fine non l'ho baciata! Cretino cretino cretino._ _E adesso cosa faccio?!_

"Kazune-kun, guarda che sono già le otto, dovrei andare a dormire, partirò alle 4"

"Giusto" ed entrammo in casa

"Siete tornati"

"Sì. Karin ed io dobbiamo andare a letto, domani dobbiamo svegliarci presto"

"Giusto. Allora a domani" disse Micchi uscendo

"Forza è tardi andiamo" dissi

"Ok. Notte Himeka-chan" e andammo in camera

"Vai a metterti il pigiama, intanto io vado a dormire" le dissi

"Va bene" e uscì

"Possibile che sia così deficiente?!"

"Non sei deficiente, bè dipende dal contesto" si sentì da fuori la porta.

"Grazie Karin"

"Cosa dovrei dire, prego" disse entrando mentre si slegava i codini

"Va bene. Adesso dormi" le dissi lasciandole un'pò di spazio nel letto. Lei si mise vicino a me e prima di dormire la baciai sulle labbra. All'inizio lei non capì, ma poi chiuse gli occhi e non ci pensò più. Quando smisi di baciarla, le dissi:

"Karin ti amo"

"Anche io ti amo" e si addormentò _Proprio adesso che mi sono dichiarato, lei se ne và. Forse era meglio lasciare tutto come era, non portarla mai al Luna Park e rimanere nel bosco. Quella sera, la prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti, abbiamo fatto subito amicizia e io ero geloso perchè lei era più brava di me a scuola. Anche se dopo scoprì che lei lo fa per i suoi genitori, sono rimasto colpito._ E mi addormentai.

Alle due e mezza suonò la sveglia e mi alzai. Svegliai Karin e le dissi:

"Karin svegliati"

"Sono sveglia. Stanotte non ho dormito" disse alzandosi

"Ok. Io vado a svegliare Himeka e prendo la valigia. Intanto cambiati" dissi uscendo

"Va bene"

"Himeka svegliati" dissi bussando alla porta

"Entra" e entrai

"Sono venuto a prendere la valigia di Karin per il viaggio"

"Si trova là, sotto la scrivania" disse indicandola mentre si buttava nel letto

"Grazie" e la presi

"Il passaporto è sul tavolo della cucina"

"Ok" e tornai indietro. Quando entrai Karin era sul letto, vestita con i vestiti di ieri e i capelli sciolti, e stava dormendo _Deve essere talmente preoccupata che non è riuscita a dormire, così adesso è stanca_. Andai da lei e le dissi:

"Karin devi andare"

"Di già?"

"Sì"

"Arrivo" disse alzandosi. Scendemmo le scale e Nishikiori ci stava già aspettando giù con le valigie.

"Possiamo andare Hanazono-san?"

"Sì"

"Vi accompagno in aereoporto"

"Ok" e uscimmo di casa. Entrammo in macchina e io e Nishikiori andammo davanti, Karin andò dietro e ne approffittò per fare un pisolino. Dopo mezz'ora, arrivammo in aereoporto ed entrammo dentro. L'aereo doveva arrivare tra dieci minuti e così aspettammo. Quando arrivò, Karin e Nishikiori dovettero andare dentro, ma Nishikiori disse che avrebbe preso i posti e avrebbe portato dentro le valigie:

"E così siamo arrivati al fatitico momento eh?" disse Karin tentando di sorridere

"Sì. Sei sicura di volerci andare? Poi non dovrai più avere rimpianti"

"Sì, ci vado"

"Possiamo comunque contattarci vero?"

"No, non posso inviare niente o ricevere niente, mi potrebbero scoprire"

"Capisco"

"IL VOLO TOKYO-LONDRA PARTIRà TRA POCO. TUTTI I PASSEGGERI SONO PREGATI DI SALIRE" disse l'autoparlante

"Adesso devo proprio andare Kazune-kun"

"Mi mancherai moltissimo" dissi abbracciandola

"A-anche tu" disse piangendo. Quando finì di abbracciarla la baciai, anche se per poco. Poi Karin mi diede un bacio sulla guancia prima di correre in aereo:

"Ti amo Kazune-kun" disse prima di cominciare a correre

"Anche io" e salì sull'aereo. Proprio nel momento in cui Karin passava, chiusero le porte e tolsero la scala per salire. Lei andò a sedersi e poco dopo l'aereo partì. _E così è andata_ pensai mentre guardavo l'aereo andare via _Spero che tornerà presto_ e tornai a casa.


End file.
